The Love Kind of Like
by the freak down the street
Summary: "Honestly Kakashi-sensei, I like you." Kakashi smiled sincerely. "I like you too, Sakura.""I know, sensei. I know." Sakura got up abruptly her usually sparkling green eyes not as bright as usual, "but it's not the same." KakaSaku oneshot


HEY. I'm back! Sort of… not really… I try.

KakashiXSakura is not my favourite pairing. I've actually never even read one. But, inspiration kind of smacked me in the face like a lil' _bitch_ and the idea only seemed to fit for Kakashi and Sakura.

So, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_**The Love Kind of Like  
**_

Sakura wasn't exactly sure how it had happened—but it had. She was in love with her sensei.

She nervously chewed at her bottom lip, looking up at Kakashi, pondering deeply as her eyes fell on the bottom half of his face. Mask-less, that is.

She remembered two years ago, when she was fourteen, she had finally seen her sensei's face. It had been a shock, of course; to finally see his face and to learn that he was a beautiful man. A defined jaw line and a heart-breaker smile.

Another two years passed, and now, at sixteen, she found her mind cluttered with thoughts about her sensei nearly all the time. She would 'wonder who else he had showed his face too'? She wondered what he was like when no one was around; if he was his true self around her or even Naruto.

And of course, at night she found herself dreaming of being with him. When it had started, she couldn't recall—but she clearly remembered the first time. She had woken up, wide-eyed. _Terrified_, in fact. She had laughed it off. Afterall, Sasuke was still the man for her.

But, no.

Then again, was Hatake Kakashi any righter? He was twenty-seven, and she was sixteen. She couldn't be any more than a student to him. He had seen her obsess and cry over Uchiha Sasuke for months on end. Her mind whirled around Team Seven—the earlier days. When she could hopelessly _love_ Uchiha Sasuke and be oblivious to everything else in the world.

She let out a long sigh, taking another bite of her meal. "Is something the matter, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, swallowing down his sake.

She looked at him wearily. "Yes, sensei." She rubbed her temples. "I'm aging too fast and you, Naruto and shishou are the only ones to blame." And it was true. Her _unrequited love_ bore down on her, and made her feel older than she was. She could almost laugh at her "love" for Sasuke, four years back.

"Sakura," his eyes crinkled playfully. "What have I ever done to you?"

She couldn't help but be grateful that she had at least become friends with Kakashi, if nothing more. "Other than dump all your paperwork on me? Nothing, Kakashi-sensei. Nothing at all."

He grinned, "Well, I apologize and I'm sure sake would help." He called for a waiter, and before Sakura could even protest (because, her sensei seemed to forget she was _still_ sixteen), two more drinks were placed on the table.

Sakura stared at the drink, tracing the rim. "Bottoms up," she mumbled downing the bitter drink. She closed her eyes, as the liquid slid down her throat, warming it and settled nicely in her stomach.

She signaled to the waiter for another, and continued eating, listening to Kakashi go on about his day of training with his new genin.

"So, you're using the same old tricks, sensei?" she said, amused. She sipped at her sake, still thoroughly enjoying the warmth that seeped down her throat. "Can't think of any new ones?"

"They're old to you, Sakura, and plus you've gotten stronger." He thoughtfully chewed his rice, "But, don't go getting a big head. I could still knock you down with one hand behind my back."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "C'mon sensei. That's a lie. There's no doubt in my mind that I could pin you blindfolded."

"But you'd need both hands."

Another round of sake.

"Only 'cause you're so fat, sensei."

"Oh, how you hurt me, dear Sakura."

Another round.

Sakura felt the buzz in her mind growing bigger.

After downing another, she looked at her sensei, who was now quietly finishing his food. Her eyes traced his perfect face. Yes, a scar covered his sharingan eye—but perfection nonetheless. She rested her head against the table, her head was throbbing.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Kakashi repeated his earlier question and she sighed.

"Yes, sensei." She said, trying to sound clear.

"Liar, liar—"

Sakura interrupted him with a groan, "please don't sing, sensei."

"Then, tell me Sakura. I bet I can help." He reached over the table and in an attempt to relax and comfort her, he lightly touched her arm.

Sakura laughed. Hysterically. Whether it was sake, making her mind hazy or her heart, disbelieving that she was having this conversation with the man she loved, she wasn't sure. He raised an eyebrow at her erratic behaviour as she spoke "Problems can't fix themselves."

He downed the sake and the bartender immediately brought him another. "Sakura, c'mon, honestly. What's wrong?"

"Honestly, Kakashi-sensei?" she muttered, sitting back up and looking at him straight in the eye. "I like you, sensei."

Kakashi smiled sincerely. "I like you too, Sakura."

"I know, sensei. I know." Sakura got up abruptly, her heart burned and her usually sparkling green eyes dulling slightly, "but it's not the same, sensei," she murmured quietly before clearing her throat. "I should really get home."

Kakashi shook his head "Nonsense, stay for dessert. I'm paying, remember?"

"I really can't." she cleared her throat again. "Bye." She blinked back tears as she turned to leave.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled and he reached for another cup of sake, watching the kunoichi stumble out of the restaurant. "Stupid girl," he murmured downing the bitter drink, "it _is_ the same."

* * *

It wasn't as deep or profound or as _friggin amaaazing_ as I would've hoped. But, aw well.

You read… so review?

_Merci beaucoup._

Oh! And Happy Halloween! (:_  
_


End file.
